prisonbreakfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Au cœur de l'enfer (1/2)
est le sixième épisode de Prison Break, c'est aussi le sixième épisode de la saison 1. Résumé de l'intrigue Michael ayant besoin de plus de temps provoque une émeute générale et bénéficie ainsi d'un confinement de cellule. Mais pendant que lui et Fernando tentent de casser un mur, son frère et le Dr Sara Tancredi se retrouvent encerclés par une foule de détenus enragés... Résumé détaillé Cet épisode se déroule du 24 au 25 avril 2005. 24 avril 2005 À l'extérieur de Fox River est accosté par les agents Kellerman et Hale.]]L'épisode débute dans une fête foraine à Chicago. Un homme au bras tatoué prend tranquillement des billets pour un manège avant ses enfants quand les agents Kellerman et Hale arrivent. Ils viennent pour lui demander une faveur mais l'homme répond que cela fait plus de dix ans qu'il n'est plus dans la partie. Pour le persuader, Kellerman, qui est en train de manger tranquillement une glace, lui annonce qu'il a caché de l'héroïne dans sa voiture. S'il ne l'aide pas, il le menace de l'arrêter devant ses enfants et de lui mettre les menottes comme un simple dealer. Vaincu, l'homme finit par accepter sa proposition. travaille toujours sur l'affaire Burrows.]] Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, dans l'appartement de Veronica, sa télévision est allumée et diffuse un discours de Terrence Steadman qui a été filmé peu avant sa mort. Le frère de la Vice-Présidente explique que l'Amérique a besoin d'une énergie alternative non polluante et économiquement abordable. Mais la jeune avocate n'écoute pas le speech car elle est trop absorbée par ses notes. Elle entend cependant la voix de sa secrétaire, Wendy, sur son répondeur, qui l'informe que Nick Savrinn a tenté plusieurs fois de la contacter à son bureau et lui avait laissé au moins six messages sur son répondeur. En apprenant cela, Veronica décroche le téléphone et demande à Wendy ce qu'elle lui a dit. Sa secrétaire réplique : « ‘’ce que vous m'aviez dit de lui dire... que vous étiez en réunion...’’ » Veronica lui explique que, si son collègue revient à son bureau, Wendy devra lui dire qu'elle n'aura pas assez de temps à lui consacrer. Après cette conversation, la jeune femme se concentre sur ses notes, toujours persuadée que Nick joue un double-jeu avec elle et qu'il ne désire pas sauver Lincoln. a une vive altercation avec Nick Savrinn.]] Le soir, Veronica sort de son appartement pour aller chercher un café au coin de la rue. Elle est surprise par Nick qui vient lui demander des comptes. La jeune femme lui répond simplement qu'elle ne veut plus de son aide et qu'elle ne désire plus le voir. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Savrinn lui rétorque qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le vol de la cassette et la suit dehors. Leur discussion animée se poursuit au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Nick attrape violemment Veronica par le bras pour lui parler. Elle hurle et Lucasz, un voisin, intervient et aide Véronica à rentrer chez elle tout en conseillant à Nick de partir s'il ne veut pas d'ennuis. Celui-ci obéit, en proie à des milliers de questions. À Fox River fait le guet, Michael continue de limer sa vis.]] La nuit est tombée sur le pénitencier. Tandis que Fernando, sur sa couchette, observe le couloir, les oreilles aux aguets, Michael est en train de travailler sur sa vis en la limant avec soin. On découvre sur son bras gauche un tatouage représentant un diable. Scofield arrête soudain de limer et regarde attentivement sa vis. Puis, il se rend près des sanitaires et dévisse le lavabo avant de passer le mur. Sachant que Sucre protégeait toujours ses arrières, Scofield emprunte un dédale de couloirs puis accède dans une salle secrète où se dresse un gigantesque mur en béton. Il commence à réfléchir et échafaude un moyen pour percer ce mur infranchissable en faisant des calculs savants en dessinant des traits sur le sol et en installant une sorte de trépied au centre de la pièce pour calculer exactement la hauteur du perçage. s'empresse de rassembler des oreillers pour faire croire au gardien que Michael est en train de dormir.]] De son côté, Fernando commence à paniquer car il remarque une certaine agitation dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Ses craintes se fondèrent quand il entend un gardien annoncer la ronde du soir. Le cœur battant la chamade, Sucre appelle son camarade en faisant du bruit puis rassemble à la va-vite des oreillers qu'il met dans le lit de Michael pour faire croire que son codétenu est en train de dormir. Une fois son stratagème mis en place, Fernando s'empresse de regagner sa couchette pour se reposer comme si de rien n'était. fait sa ronde de nuit devant la cellule de Michael.]] est surpris dans son sommeil.]] Soudain, Louis, le gardien assigné à la ronde du soir, arrive devant la cellule 40 et braque sa lampe-torche à l'intérieur pour apercevoir ses occupants. Il veut vérifier les lits à travers la grille. Cependant, Louis ne voit pas Scofield. N'ayant pas oublié la dernière fois le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué Michael, le gardien lui ordonne de se montrer. De son côté, Fernando sue à grosses gouttes en priant que son ami soit revenu à temps de sa petite escapade nocturne. Soudain, les choses s'enveniment quand le surveillant, exaspéré de n'avoir aucune réponse, commence à ouvrir la porte lorsque, l'air endormi, Michael finit par sortir sa tête de dessous les draps ! Fernando respire pendant que Louis se retire pour poursuivre son inspection. Une fois que tout danger fut écarté, Michael avoue à son codétenu qu'ils doivent impérativement franchir ce mur dès demain soir. Le retard accumulé depuis ces quelques jours risque en effet de compromettre leur plan d'évasion. Michael annonce à Sucre qu'il ne peut pas traverser le mur parce qu'il n'aura pas le temps s'il est constamment dérangé par les gardiens. Fernando lui dit alors qu'il ya trois choses inévitables dans ce monde : la mort, les impôts et l'appel. Le jeune Portoricain connaît cependant un moyen pour supprimer l'appel et ainsi donner plus de temps à son ami de franchir le mur : il suffit de provoquer l'alerte générale. En faisant cela, il n'y aura pas d'appel dans l'aile A où résident Michael et Sucre. De plus, les gardiens auront trop peur d'y aller car leur propre sécurité ne serait pas assurée. Cependant, il y a un problème : comment déclencher l'alerte ? Fernando a alors la solution après avoir passé sa main sur son front couvert de sueur. Il demande à son ami s'il peut trafiquer les circuits de la climatisation, une chose que Michael est capable de faire. Fernando poursuit son idée en lui expliquant qu'en sabotant le système d’aération, la chaleur croissante régnant dans la prison irriterait les nerfs des détenus et ainsi conduirait sûrement à une émeute. Une idée qui plaît beaucoup à Michael... 25 avril 2005 À Fox River demande à son homme de main de liquider au plus vite Lincoln Burrows.]] Le lendemain matin, à l'heure de la promenade, pendant que des détenus jouent au basket, font de la musculation ou trafiquent entre eux, un prisonnier, dont on ne voit pas le visage, est au téléphone avec l'homme de la fête foraine qui lui a demandé un petit service. Le détenu lui dit que le travail sera fait : Lincoln Burrows sera bientôt un homme mort !! discute tranquillement avec Sara.]] dissimule le batteur à œufs que Trumpets lui a vendu.]] Au même moment, dans la cour, le Dr Tancredi s'approche de Michael qui est de l'autre côté du grillage. Il est en transpiration et tous deux ne supportent pas la terrible chaleur qui règne en ce mois d'avril. La jeune femme profite de cette conversation pour demander à Michael s'il avait un peu de temps pour lui parler, une question à laquelle Scofield répond avec malice « ‘’même cinq ans si vous voulez’’ ». Elle rit. Sara est venue le voir pour savoir pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit que Lincoln était son frère. Michael lui répond simplement qu'elle ne lui a jamais demandé non plus. Continuant sur sa lancée, la femme médecin veut savoir si ce n'est pas parce que son père est le gouverneur de l'Illinois et qu'il est pour la peine de mort. Le Dr Tancredi avertit Michael que son père n'autorisera jamais une grâce et qu’elle en est désolée mais Michael ne juge pas les personnes selon les actes ou l'inaction de leurs parents. D'ailleurs, le père de Scofield était un ivrogne violent qui avait abandonné sa famille. Pour le rassurer, Sara lui certifie qu'elle n'adhère pas à sa politique. Avant de s'en aller, Sara lui fait comprendre qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle fera en sorte que les visites de Lincoln et celles de Michael coïncident à l'avenir de sorte qu'ils puissent se voir un peu à l'infirmerie. Scofield la remercie puis la voit partir discrètement de son côté. Il en fait autant et rejoint un autre détenu avec qui il est en affaire. Il s'agit de Trumpets, l'acolyte de C-Note. Tous les prisonniers transpirent énormément. Michael s'assoit aux côtés de lui et, pour 100 dollars, Trumpets lui remet un batteur à œufs venant tout droit des cuisines que Scofield utilisera pour la suite de son plan. Sans même remercier son revendeur, Michael dissimule l'outil de cuisine en mettant la poignée du batteur à oeufs dans sa chaussure et couvrant le reste avec la jambe de son pantalon. retourne dans l'aile A après son séjour à l'infirmerie.]] lui offre un joli cadeau dans le but de lui faire remonter le moral.]] Sous la conduite de l'officier Geary, T-Bag réintègre sous bonne garde l'aile A de la prison de Fox River après son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il a encore sur le visage les traces des coups qu'il avait reçus après sa dernière entrevue avec Abruzzi au sujet de Scofield . Quand il arrive, tous ses camarades l'accueillent comme un héros en l'applaudissant. Puis l'un d'eux, Trokey, lui a réservé une petite surprise pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de son dernier « teneur de poche » et pour lui remonter le moral. En effet, dans sa cellule se trouve un nouveau détenu, Seth, un jeune homme apeuré par le comportement du pédophile et terrorisé de devenir bientôt le nouveau jouet de T-Bag. Celui-ci est ravi d'avoir de nouveau de la compagnie et lui tend immédiatement sa poche de pantalon pour faire une petite promenade avec lui. est retourné dans les couloirs dans le but de saboter la climatisation de Fox River.]] est un succès.]] Pendant ce temps, Michael est retourné dans les couloirs dans le but de saboter la climatisation. Il arrive bientôt dans la zone de la prison où est géré l'air conditionné. Levant la tête, il aperçoit la boîte de commandes, située en hauteur, qui permet de régler la température intérieure de Fox River. Grimpant sur les conduits, Michael réussit à faire griller les circuits, provoquant une petite explosion. Cet incident provoque l'arrêt de tous les ventilateurs de la prison qui cessent de brasser l'air et la température ambiante commence à grimper dangereusement. est surprise de voir Nick Savrinn discuter avec Lincoln.]] a trouvé une nouvelle piste dans l'affaire Burrows.]] Au même instant, Veronica arrive à la prison pour parler avec Lincoln. Mais le garde qui l'accueille l'informe que son confrère est déjà là. Étonnée, elle se dirige jusque dans la salle des visites et aperçoit Nick en train de discuter tranquillement son client. Hors d'elle, la jeune avocate ordonne à Lincoln de garder le silence et demande à son confrère de s'en aller immédiatement quand le condamné lui dit de se calmer en l'informant que Nick Savrinn avait trouvé une nouvelle piste concernant l’affaire Burrows. En effet, en épluchant le rapport des faits du soir du meurtre de Terrence Steadman, Savrinn a remarqué qu'un coup de fil anonyme a été passé à la police en disant qu'une personne affirmait avoir vu Lincoln s'enfuir du parking en courant avec un pantalon plein de sang. Cependant, Nick a réussi à tracer ce coup de fil grâce à ses relations et a découvert qu'il a été passé de Washington, ce qui signifie que ce témoin anonyme n'a pas pu vu Lincoln s'enfuir ce soir-là. Cette nouvelle stupéfie Veronica et confirme à Lincoln qu'il a vraiment été piégé. , comme tous les autres détenus de l'aile A, souffre le martyr à cause de la chaleur.]] en a assez de la chaleur.]] Non loin de là, dans l'aile A de Fox River, tous les prisonniers souffrent de la chaleur. La prison est devenue une véritable fournaise après la dernière petite visite de Scofield dans les couloirs du pénitencier. Ce dernier, imperturbable, est en train de décalquer son diable tatoué sur sa peau sur du papier pendant que Fernando, à travers les barreaux de leur cellule, contemple ce qui se passe dans le block. Certains détenus essaient de se rafraîchir comme ils peuvent à l'image d'Abruzzi. Sucre aperçoit soudain Seth, debout, dans la cellule de T-Bag, en train de lui donner des noisettes. Comme tous les autres prisonniers, le jeune homme souffre de la chaleur et en fait part à son nouveau compagnon. Ce dernier, agacé, le remet en place en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler sauf s'il lui accordait la permission. , énervé par la chaleur, interpelle un gardien.]] sort du rang et agresse verbalement Geary.]] L'atmosphère dans l'aile A est devenu irrespirable et le pédophile, plus qu'énervé que jamais à cause de la chaleur, se lève de sa couchette et demande à un gardien, qui est en train de boire un verre d'eau, pourquoi ils ne font rien pour qu'il fasse un peu plus frais. Geary, en charge du Block, lui répond qu'ils sont actuellement en train d'essayer de régler le problème. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et les portes des cellules s'ouvrent automatiquement. Les prisonniers comprennent alors qu'ils doivent se mettre en ligne pour sortir. Michael et Sucre font de même. Scofield profite de cet instant pour regarder ce qui se passe dans les rangs. Il voit T-Bag mettre son grain de sel et faire un pas en avant en s'avançant nonchalamment en face du surveillant en lui suggérant de transférer ses amis et lui dans un endroit beaucoup plus frais. Il est bientôt rejoint par d'autres détenus qui l'ont imité. La tension commence à monter et Mack, le second gardien qui contemple la scène derrière une vitre, est obligé de prévenir Bellick qui lui ordonne de calmer immédiatement les fauteurs de trouble. est mis au courant de la situation.]] doit se soumettre aux exigences du Dr Tancredi.]] Ce dernier se trouve au quartier des malades et tombe sur le Dr Tancredi qui a été appelée d'urgence car un prisonnier avait fait un malaise à cause de la chaleur. Le chef des gardiens lui rétorque qu'il fait semblant et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie mais elle refuse poliment en insistant pour examiner le patient. En effet, selon elle, les prisonniers ont droit à la visite d'un médecin et refuser ce privilège pourrait coûter la place à Bellick. Celui-ci obtempère contre son gré. , Geary lui jette le contenu de son gobelet au visage !]] De son côté, T-Bag réclame toujours de l'air conditionné mais Geary tente de le calmer en lui expliquant qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Cette réponse ne satisfait pas le pédophile qui commence à s'agiter devant le gardien. Michael, comme tous les autres prisonniers, observe la scène. Pour le calmer, Geary lui jette le contenu de son gobelet d'eau au visage et la situation s'envenime davantage. L'adjoint du gardien vient à la rescousse demandant le retour au calme mais rien n'y fait. Des détenus, fatigués de la chaleur, se révoltent et comment à agresser verbalement les deux gardiens. C'en est trop pour Geary qui ordonne l'alerte générale et oblige les prisonniers à regagner leurs cellules. décide de passer à l'action.]]Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, confirmant le confinement des cellules et Michael en profite pour retourner dans sa geôle avec Sucre. Ce dernier est content pour son ami car il a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait : une alerte générale. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Scofield qui demande à son ami de le suivre dans les galeries. Il a en effet besoin de lui pour s'occuper du mur. Mais Fernando refuse car son rôle, dans cette histoire, ne consistait tout simplement qu'à faire le guet ! Scofield lui ordonne alors de mettre un drap devant les barreaux de leur cellule et de faire ce qu'il lui dit. En bas, la situation des gardiens s'aggrave et ils sont obligés de reculer pour leur propre sécurité. Ils n'arrivent pas à juguler la révolte des prisonniers qui refusent de rentrer dans leurs cellules et le carnage commence tandis que Scofield et Sucre sont dans les galeries après avoir soigneusement remis le lavabo derrière eux. Pendant que certains prisonniers restent sagement dans leurs cellules à l'image d'Abruzzi et de Westmoreland qui caresse son chat tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer, les autres détenus, sous la conduite de leur chef, sautent sur les grilles et s'approchent dangereusement du poste de garde. Bellick arrive à cet instant et demande ce qui se passe. Geary lui fait alors un rapport complet. Soudain, T-Bag, en leader, apostrophe Bellick et le provoque. Le pédophile insulte le chef des gardiens en rappelant aux détenus qu'il a raté le concours de police et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est retrouvé gardien de prison à Fox River. provoque T-Bag en rappelant ses origines.]]Quant à Bellick, ils révèlent aux prisonniers que T-Bag est le fils consanguin d'une attardée mentale. En effet, le père de T-Bag a violé sa mongolienne de sœur et que neuf mois plus tard Theodore Bagwell était né !! Cette révélation met T-Bag hors de lui pendant que Bellick ricane à pleins poumons. Le pédophile, excédé, commence à pousser violemment le mur grillagé de la salle de contrôle où les gardiens s'étaient réfugiés. Il est bientôt aidé par les autres détenus qui unissent leurs forces pour venir à bout du mur. Malgré la situation alarmante, le chef des gardiens conserve son calme et ordonne à ses hommes de les laisser se fatiguer. perd son sang-froid.]] a peut-être une solution pour faire innocenter Lincoln.]] Bien loin de l'émeute qui se prépare, dans la salle des visites, Lincoln est très mécontent en apprenant que la preuve de Nick se suffirait pas à le faire disculper étant donné qu'un coup de fil douteux est non recevable devant une cour de justice. De son côté, Savrinn garde cependant espoir puisque son contact de Washington va réussir à remonter jusqu'à la personne qui avait passé cet appel le soir du meurtre de Terrence Steadman. Seulement, pour que cela puisse se faire, il faut absolument que Veronica et lui aillent jusqu'à la capitale fédérale dès maintenant pour tirer cette affaire au clair à la seule condition bien sûr que la jeune avocate fasse à nouveau confiance à son collègue. Au même moment, acclamés par leurs camarades détenus dans leur cellule, les prisonniers qui sont en train d'assiéger le poste de garde malmènent avec violence le mur grillagé qui en assure l'accès. T-Bag, leur chef, les encourage vivement à défoncer cet obstacle aux cris de « ‘’Allez...Tous dans le train !’’ ». De leur côté, les trois gardiens sont de moins en moins rassurés en voyant que les vis qui soutiennent la grille de leur bureau commencent à trembler sous la pression des détenus qui menacent de tuer Bellick. Ce dernier disparaît avec ses hommes juste avant que T-Bag et ses amis ne pénètrent dans la salle et saccagent tout. Constatant que la situation leur échappait, Bellick ordonne à ses collègues de se replier jusqu'à son bureau pour la plus grande joie du pédophile et de ses camarades. et Michael entendent les bruits de la révolte.]] Pendant ce temps, dans les galeries, Michael et Fernando entendent le vacarme de la révolte et ressentent des vibrations qui ébranlent toute la structure de la prison. De leurs côtés, T-Bag et ses hommes ont réussi à faire tomber le mur grillagé et pénètrent dans le poste de garde. Au même moment, Bellick arrive dans son bureau en compagnie de Geary et Mack et sort d'un tiroir une mallette dans laquelle contient une arme. s'arme pour se défendre.]]Il la charge tout en fixant devant lui les écrans de contrôle qui se trouvent dans son bureau. Il voit les prisonniers en train de saccager le poste de garde pendant que T-Bag active l'ouverture des cellules. Dans l'affolement, Marilyn, la chatte de Charles Westmoreland, s'échappe, effrayée par les bruits des détenus révoltés. Son maître essaie de la rattraper mais en vain. De son côté, Abruzzi est sorti de sa cage et voit ses camarades en train de tout démolir. Ces derniers s'y mettent à cœur joie malgré les sirènes d'alerte qui retentissent de toutes parts. est en possession des clefs !]]Dans le poste de surveillance, T-Bag a trouvé le trousseau de clé d'un surveillant et le montre à ses amis ainsi qu'à la caméra posté devant lui. En voyant cela, Bellick demande à qui appartiennent ces clefs. Il s'agissait du trousseau de Mack qui l'avait perdu pendant la confusion. Bellick arme alors son pistolet mais Geary le retient en lui demandant combien il pourra tirer de balles avant que les prisonniers ne lui mettent la main dessus. Voyant que son ami avait raison, Bellick confirme par radio que lui et ses hommes sont complètement débordés puis ordonne que l'aile A soit bouclée et que tous les accès à l'aile B soient coupés. Après avoir passé cet appel, les trois gardiens sortent du bureau de Bellick. officie ses talents de médecins dans la salle des malades.]] apprend par radio que l'émeute a éclaté.]] Loin de tout, Sara continue d'examiner les détenus malgré la chaleur et s'occupe de Theo, un prisonnier, qui souffre d'une blessure récente au genou droit. Consultant son dossier médical, la femme médecin lui rappelle qu'il avait été opéré il y a trois semaines et qu'il avait des vis qui tiennent son articulation en place. Cependant Theo a mal et le Dr Tancredi le rassure en lui disant que c'est tout à fait normal. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers Kwame, un autre détenu, Rizzo Green, le gardien en charge de la surveillance de la salle des malades, reçoit l'appel d'un de ses collègues. Celui-ci l'informe qu'un groupe de détenus a réussi à passer la grille de sécurité de l'aile A et s'est introduit dans le poste de garde ; en conséquence de quoi : l'aile A est bouclée et isolée. Cette nouvelle réjouit les prisonniers qui sont dans la salle des malades mais alarme Sara qui craint pour sa vie. En effet, les malades, sous la conduite de Kwame, se lèvent de leurs lits et commencent à s'exciter pendant que le médecin et le garde se jettent des regards affolés. explique à Sucre pourquoi il veut percer un trou dans le mur.]] Pendant que les prisonniers continuent de saccager l'aile A avec violence sans avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cellule 40, Fernando et Michael sont en face du mur que Scofield avait découvert un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci explique à son ami que, derrière, se trouve le tunnel principal de l'ancien système d'évacuation de la prison ; et pour accéder au tunnel, il faut percer ce mur. Et une fois dans le tunnel, ils pourront accéder à l'infirmerie. Et une fois à l'infirmerie, Sucre et lui pourront sortir de Fox River. Ce projet ambitieux enchante le jeune Portoricain qui esquisse un sourire. demande à Veronica de quitter rapidement les lieux.]] est ramené en cellule par Bob.]] À l'autre bout de la prison, deux gardes pénètrent dans la salle des visites et intiment l'ordre à Veronica et Nick de quitter au plus vite la prison car une émeute est en train de faire rage dans l'aile A de Fox River. De son côté, Lincoln panique car c'est dans l'aile A que se trouve Michael. Il demande à Veronica de partir immédiatement pour Washington avec Nick Savrinn pour essayer de remonter la piste jusqu'à la personne qui avait ce coup de fil anonymement. Une fois que son amie a quitté les lieux, Lincoln, les mains menottées, est escorté par Bob, le nouveau gardien fraîchement embauché. Tandis qu'il était reconduit jusqu'à sa cellule, Lincoln demande à Bob ce qui se passe réellement dans l'aile A étant donné que Michael, son frère, se trouve là bas. Le jeune surveillant lui révèle alors qu'il y a eu une brèche dans la sécurité et que les détenus ont réussi à défoncer la grille. Cependant, Bob rassure Lincoln en lui disant qu'ils n'iront nulle part et que la situation est sous contrôle car il y a des portes blindées à tous les couloirs. et Bob tombent nez à nez sur T-Bag et sa bande.]] et le gardien sont rapidement cernés !]] Alors qu'ils accèdent à la zone attenante de l'aile A, ils tombent nez à nez sur T-Bag et sa bande, heureux de trouver un gardien tout neuf. Encerclés, Lincoln et Bob n'ont plus d'autres issus pour s'enfuir. Le condamné à mort ordonne à Bob de lui donner ses clefs pour lui enlever ses menottes. Mais comme le gardien était tétanisé par la peur, le frère de Michael se libère lui-même tout en conseillant à T-Bag de déguerpir. Celui-ci n'est pas de cet avis et devient trop amical à son goût en lui demandant s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui fournisse une drogue pour égayer ses derniers jours sur Terre en échange du gardien. Mais Lincoln refuse son offre quand d'autres prisonniers arrivent pour les encercler. Soudain, l'un des hommes de T-Bag tente d'agresser le gardien. Ce dernier prend peur et veut partir ; mais Lincoln le retient, très fermement décidé à le protéger. Témoin de la scène, T-Bag est du genre coriace et est prêt à l'affrontement pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Sachant ce qui allait lui arriver, Lincoln était prêt à se battre. projette le visage du diable sur le mur !]] Au même moment, dans la salle du mur, Michael fabrique un petit dispositif en prenant un trépied et y ajoutant une ampoule branchée sur l'électricité qu'il place dans un petit abat-jour rudimentaire en carton. Sucre, qui ne comprenait pas ce que manigançait son ami, lui demande : « Cela fait une belle épaisseur de béton... Comment tu sais où est le tunnel ? » Et Michael lui répond tout en fignolant son dispositif après avoir plaçé le morceau de papier sur lequel il a recopié le diable de son bras gauche par dessus : « Quelqu'un est là pour nous montrer où il est, Sucre... » Et le jeune Portoricain de lui rétorquer : « À c'est vrai cela... Qui ? » Michael, tout en souriant, lui donne la réponse en projetant sur le torse de son ami le dessin qui était tatoué sur son bras. En le voyant, Fernando, en bon catholique, a un mouvement de recul puis fait un signe de croix après avoir aperçu tout près de lui la tête de Belzébuth !! demande à ses collègues s'ils ont besoin de renfort.]] .]] Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de soins, Sara est toujours en train d'ausculter ses patients mais Rizzo Green, le gardien qui est avec elle, n'est pas rassuré. Tandis que le médecin est allé dans la pièce d'à côté pour préparer une piqûre de pénicilline pour un malade, Rizzo demande à l'un de ses collègues s'il n'a pas besoin de renfort mais ce dernier l'informe que l'aile A est totalement bouclée et interdite d'accès tout en lui conseillant de ne pas quitter l'aile B. Soudain le garde se fait attaquer violemment par Kwame qui le neutralise en plaquant ses doigts contre son cou. De son côté, Sara sort de la pièce annexe avec une seringue à la main. Elle voit le corps de Rizzo étendu par terre et comprend que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle se retourne et tombe sur Kwame qui lui demande non sans humour : « Quoi d'neuf, Docteur ? » Il la prend ensuite au cou et essaie de l'étrangler. Pour se défendre, Sara est obligée d'utiliser sa seringue de pénicilline et de la planter dans l'épaule de son agresseur. se réfugie dans le bureau médical.]] Profitant de l'effet de surprise, la jeune femme se réfugie dans le bureau médical et ferme la porte à double tour. Puis elle pousse une grande table chargée de dossiers pour bloquer la porte et se barricader. Cependant, la situation de Sara est loin de s'améliorer. En effet, d'autres détenus tentent alors de casser les vitres et de forcer les portes. Sara, morte de peur, veut téléphoner pour demander de l'aide mais Theo a délibérément coupé les fils du téléphone pour éviter qu'elle n'appelle les secours. Elle voit soudain Kwame chercher un objet lourd pour casser la vitre de la porte du bureau médical. se bat seul contre les hommes de T-Bag.]] frappe Lincoln par derrière.]] Concernant Lincoln, sa situation est loin d'être aussi enviable. Il doit en effet protéger Bob de l'agressivité des hommes de T-Bag. Ces derniers les encerclent toujours et la bagarre semble inévitable. Lincoln se défend de son mieux en se battant un contre quatre pendant que deux détenus retiennent le gardien. Le frère de Michael tente de le secourir mais il a maille à partir avec les hommes de T-Bag qui le frappent à toutes volées. Pourtant Lincoln se bat comme un lion ; ce qui n'est pas du coup de T-Bag qui frappe le condamné par derrière avec une matraque dérobée à un gardien. Lincoln tombe inconscient aux pieds de T-Bag qui peut maintenant disposer de Bob comme il l'entend. se demande comment on peut percer des trous avec un simple batteur à œufs.]] Au même instant, devant le mur en béton, Fernando dit à Michael qu'il est très croyant et qu'il a été élevé depuis l'enfance avec l'idée que le diable était un être très maléfique. Cependant, là, il ne voyait pas en quoi, cette fois ci, ce dernier va montrer ses pouvoirs en le projetant sur un mur, sauf s'il aurait un marteau-piqueur. Pour toute réponse, Scofield lui envoie alors le batteur à œufs et Sucre, en voyant l'instrument de cuisine entre ses mains, reste médusé. Non loin de là, au quartier des malades, Rizzo Green n'est pas mort. Le gardien est en fait retenu en otage par les prisonniers et reçoit un appel de ses collègues. Sous la pression de Kwame qui le menace de l'égorger avec du verre brisé, le surveillant dit que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a rien à signaler. Derrière la vitre, témoin de la scène et toujours assiégée par les prisonniers, Sara est terrifiée car elle sait maintenant qu'aucun secours ne pourra venir jusqu'à elle. n'est toujours pas convaincu qu'il arriverait à percer des trous dans un mur de 15 centimètres d'épaisseur avec un simple outil de cuisine.]] explique à son ami la loi de Hooke sur l'élasticité.]] Devant l'énorme mur en béton, Michael entend les bruits de la révolte et commence à s'inquiéter. Sucre tente de le lui faire oublier en lui demandant comment il arriverait à percer des trous dans un mur de 15 centimètres d'épaisseur avec un simple batteur à œufs. Sur un ton calme, Michael explique à Fernando la théorie de la force extensible, appelée aussi la loi de Hooke sur l'élasticité. Il s'agit tout simplement de percer des trous à des endroits stratégiques qui affaibliront la capacité de portage du mur. Le dessin du diable permet de savoir où il faudra exactement percer : à la pointe des deux cornes, aux yeux, au bout du nez, à la pointe des canines et dans les boucles de la barbe. Le tout formera une sorte de « X ». Après cette explication, Michael conseille à son ami de commencer à percer. reçoit un coup de fil important du gouverneur de l'Illinois qui n'est autre que le père du Dr Sara Tancredi.]] Dans une zone protégée de Fox River, dans les vestiaires des gardiens, des hommes en armes, sous la conduite de Bellick, se mettent en tenue de combat pour investir la prison et rétablir le calme. Dans la cour intérieure du pénitencier, l'état d'urgence est déclaré et Henry Pope tente d'établir avec Bellick un plan d'attaque mais ils sont interrompus par Mack qui transmet au directeur un appel du gouverneur, installé dans son bureau du Capitole, à Springfield, dans l'Illinois. Celui-ci téléphone au directeur de Fox River pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille et savoir si elle est en sécurité. Pope lui répond par l'affirmatif et lui dit qu'elle se trouve dans la salle des malades, située dans l'aile B. Il lui précisise qu’il s'agit d'une autre partie des bâtiments, sécurisée et à l'écart des perturbations. Mais Frank Tancredi reste sceptique et veut des réponses concrètes. Pope se défend de son mieux en lui affirmant que tout va bien aux dires du garde chargée de la surveillance de la salle des malades. D'ailleurs, il lui confirme que tout est sous contrôle et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais le gouverneur, qui ne croit pas à la langue de bois, l'avertit qu'il a plutôt intérêt que la situation ne lui échappe pas. tente de fracturer la porte du bureau médical où s'est réfugiée Sara.]] De son côté, la position de Sara devient préoccupante. Assiégée de toutes parts, elle est toujours à la merci des détenus qui tentent de s'introduire dans la salle de soins où elle s’est réfugiée. Kwame, le plus motivé de tous, envoie une chaise à travers la vitre assez violemment pour qu'elle se brise pour tenter de rejoindre Sara dans le bureau mais pas suffisamment. Cette dernière, paralysée par la peur, ne sait plus quoi faire. refuse de percer des trous à cause du diable dessiné sur le mur.]] Non loin de là, Michael est en train de percer un trou à travers le mur puis laisse sa place à son ami. Mais Fernando, superstitieux, ne veut pas le faire étant donné car cela va à l'encontre de sa religion qui lui interdit de toucher au diable. Scofield lui dit qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre et qu'il faut respecter le programme qu'ils ont fixé pour le perçage. Mais voyant que l'intimidation ne fonctionnerait pas, il promet à Sucre que, s'il est croyant, Dieu le protégera contre le démon. Rassuré et touchant sa croix en or qu'il a autour du cou, Fernando se saisit du batteur à œufs et commence lui aussi à percer. est de retour avec Bob qu'il traîne comme un trophée.]] Dans l'aile A, T-Bag est de retour avec Bob qu'il traîne comme un trophée. Il est d’ailleurs acclamé par tous les autres détenus. Le pédophile leur promet qu'il donnera ensuite l’occasion à chaque prisonnier de prendre personnellement leur revanche sur le gardien. Sachant pertinemment qu'il va être violé, Bob tente de s'enfuir mais T-Bag le poursuit dans les escaliers, le rattrape et commence à le frapper durement devant la porte de la cellule 40. perce des trous sous l'œil de son ami.]] De son côté, Fernando n'est toujours pas convaincu par l'idée de Michael. Il se demande ce qu'il se passera si ses calculs sont faux. Scofield informe calmement Sucre que si par malheur il avait mal calculé alors ils risqueraient de percer un tuyau de gaz et d'être brûlés vifs. Mais Michael le rassure en lui affirmant que tout a été savamment organisé et calculé à l'avance. Mais Sucre n'en démord pas et essaie de se dire qu'il n'y a pas de soucis vu que son ami est très bon en maths. s'apprête à valser le corps de Bob dans la cellule de Scofield.]] Dans le bloc des prisonniers, T-Bag continue de tabasser à mort le pauvre Bob qui avait fini par perdre connaissance. Sous les acclamations de autres détenus, le pédophile, après lui avoir craché au visage, soulève de toutes ses forces l'énorme corps du gardien et l'envoie valdinguer directement à travers dans la cellule de Michael et Sucre. Malencontreusement, en tombant, le gardien percute les sanitaires. Le bruit fut entendu par Michael et Fernando qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. De son côté, le pédophile, intrigué, s'approche et découvre l'ouverture. Il comprend soudain que les occupants de la cellule 40 veulent s'échapper !! Il décide de faire part de sa découverte à ses amis en voulant sortir de la cellule mais il est brutalement arrêté par John Abruzzi qui le prend par surprise et lui murmure gentiment de se taire tout en lui prenant la bouche. plante la pointe d'une seringue dans la main d'un détenu.]] garde un œil sur Bellick.]] Pendant ce temps, toujours encerclée par les prisonniers qui veulent forcer les vitres, le Dr Tancredi a réussi à récupérer une autre seringue et la plante violemment dans la main de Theo qui avait réussi à casser la vitre de la porte et à passer son bras à travers l'ouverture pour atteindre la poignée. Malheureusement, ce geste désespéré n'arrête pas l'ardeur de Kwame qui tente toujours de défoncer la porte avec un extincteur. Sara essaie alors de récupérer des bouts de verre récupérés dans une vitrine pour se créer une arme et se défendre au cas où ses assaillants réussiraient à rentrer. De son côté, Pope ordonne à Mack que l'eau soit coupée, histoire de faire chauffer l'ambiance, et met Bellick hors course. Cet ordre ne plaît guère au chef des gardiens qui veut le faire savoir à son supérieur mais se tait. a la surprise de voir que T-Bag a découvert son secret.]] veut la tête de Bob.]] De retour dans leur cellule, Michael et Fernando reviennent et remarquent avec stupéfaction que T-Bag a découvert leur secret et qu'il tient Bob en otage, le visage en sang. Michael est agacé car la tournure des évènements ne lui plait pas et il est confronté par un dilemme. Il ne veut pas que ses camarades tuent le gardien. Ce dernier supplie Michael de le laisser en vie car il a une famille et une fille mais T-Bag s'obstine à vouloir le tuer car forcément il ne tiendra pas sa langue et dira à tous ses collègues qu'un projet d'évasion est en train de se préparer à Fox River. Cette situation déplaît aussi à Abruzzi qui commence à s'énerver. Il conseille à T-Bag de se taire étant donné que cette affaire ne le concerne absolument pas. Pourtant, ce dernier se considère déjà comme un membre éminent de « l’équipe » et veut quitter la cellule malgré le refus d'Abruzzi. vient au secours de Lincoln.]] se propose d'aider Lincoln à retrouver Michael.]] Toujours inconscient, Lincoln est réveillé par Westmoreland qui était parti à la recherche de son chat. Le prenant pour un ennemi, Lincoln veut l'étrangler mais le vétéran de Fox River le rassure de ses bonnes intentions. Il l'aide à le relever et l'informe que les détenus ont capturé un gardien. Mais, blessé à la tête, le condamné s'en fiche et n'a qu'une seule idée : retrouver son frère. De son côté, Turk, un prisonnier qui passait par là, lui dit qu'il sait où se trouve Michael et qu'il peut l'aider à le rejoindre. Lincoln le suit sans hésiter sous les yeux incrédules de Westmoreland. menace Abruzzi de tout balancer aux autres détenus.]] T-Bag sort de la cellule mais il est rattrapé par Abruzzi qui lui dit que lui aussi pourrait très bien mourir. Mais le pervers lui conseille de se calmer s'il ne veut pas l'entendre crier qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de s'échapper et lui impose un chantage : T-Bag fera partie du plan sinon il dévoilera tout à qui voudra bien l'entendre. continue de forcer la porte du bureau médical où est réfugiée Sara.]] Au même moment, au quartier des malades, Sara est de plus en plus en danger. Kwame continue de frapper comme un forcené contre la porte du bureau médical avec un extincteur tandis que les autres détenus frappent les vitres qui l'entourent tout en lui proférant des menaces et des insalubrités. Constatant que la situation est désespérée, le Dr Tancredi réussit à récupérer les bris de verre de la vitrine avec sa blouse pour ne pas se blesser et s'arme d’un morceau de verre pour se défendre. Puis, prostrée, sachant que les détenus allaient bientôt rentrer pour s'emparer d'elle, elle demande à l'aide à la grande indifférence de tous. interpelle Michael.]] est en danger de mort !]] De son côté, Michael descend à la salle de contrôle située dans l'aile A et entend Trumpets dire que Stroker, le détenu noir qui s'acharne sur Sara, va bientôt avoir le docteur. En apprenant cette nouvelle, Scofield bondit à travers la pièce et juge par lui-même de la gravité de la situation. Sur l'un des moniteurs, il peut voir Sara, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en proie à la panique. S'inquiétant pour la jeune femme, il réintègre sur-le-champ sa cellule et décide d'aller la sauver. Il demande à Fernando de terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé car il a quelque chose d'autre d'important à faire, dans le quartier des malades. Avant de partir, il ordonne que personne ne touche au gardien. Après qu'il ait disparu, T-Bag se penche vers Abruzzi pour être mis au courant de la situation. guide Lincoln à travers les couloirs.]] aperçoit les appels aux secours de Sara.]] Au même moment, Turk emmène Lincoln le plus loin possible à travers de longs couloirs et on découvre dans un flashback qu'il était l'homme qui avait été engagé par Adam Diamond pour tuer Burrows. est toute seule au monde.]]De son côté, Michael parcourt les conduits puis grimpe sur le toit. De cette position, il contemple la cour de la prison et aperçoit notamment Sara qui réclame de l'aide en cognant par la fenêtre de la salle des malades pendant qu'un hélicoptère passe au dessus de lui. La jeune femme, paniquée, se recroqueville ensuite au milieu de la pièce pendant que Kwame et les autres détenus tentent toujours de forcer la porte et les vitres du bureau médical pour la capturer... Moments-clés *L'émeute déclenchée par T-Bag dans l'aile A *T-Bag et un gardien découvrent le trou dans la cellule 40 !! *Le Dr Tancredi est prisonnière dans une salle de soins... *La mise à prix de la tête de Lincoln Burrows *Les gardiens sont dépassés, la prison de Fox River est en état d'alerte maximum *La joute verbale et humilante entre Bellick et T-Bag *Michael part sauver Sara... *Le témoin clé du meurtre de Terrence Steadman a été passé à Washington !!! Références culturelles * On peut entendre dans cet épisode la chanson We Rollin' de G-$TACK au tout début de l'épisode. center|550px * On peut entendre dans cet épisode la chanson Nine Thou (Grant Mohrman Superstars Remix) de Styles of Beyond dans la scène où Lincoln se bat contre la bande de T-Bag. center|550px *T-Bag déclare : « So you see, "friends", either I'm through that hole with you, or I'm gonna sing like Johnny Cash! » (Traduction : « Donc vous voyez, les amis, soit je passe par ce trou avec vous, soit je vais chanter comme Johnny Cash. »). Il fait référence au célèbre chanteur de country américain Johnny Cash. *Quand Stroker interpelle le docteur Tancredi en lui demandant: « What's up, Doc? » (« Quoi d'neuf, docteur? »), il reprend la phrase fétiche de Bugs Bunny dans les dessins animés. *La réplique de Sucre: « There are only three certain things in life. Death, taxes and count. » (« Il y a trois choses de sûr dans la vie. La mort, les impôts et l'appel. ») est tiré du film d'évasion Papillon de Franklin J. Schaffner avec Steve McQueen et Dustin Hoffman. C'est un clin d'œil. Erreurs de tournage *Lorsque Michael démonte l'évier au début de l'épisode, le mur est encore intact derrière. Alors que Michael avait défoncé ce mur à l'épisode 4 Alchimie et s'en était servi plusieurs fois depuis pour explorer la prison. *Dans cet épisode, la chaîne d'information Fox News décrit Fox River comme une institution pénitentiaire de niveau 5. Or, dans le premier épisode du feuilleton, le juge qui condamne Michael Scofield désigne Fox River comme une prison de sécurité de niveau 1. Dans l'État de l'Illinois, le niveau 1 est le maximum, tandis que le niveau 6 est le plus élevé dans les prisons fédérales américaines. *Lorsque Michael décalque le diable sur une feuille dans sa cellule, les traits du dessin sont assez épais car hésitants, or le dessin projeté au mur est parfait... Anecdotes *Cet épisode a été tourné à Chicago dans la prison de Joliet pendant l'été en août 2005. Ces conditions météorologiques transparaissent dans la réplique : « hottest day in April » (Traduction :« jour le plus chaud d'avril »), ainsi que dans le maquillage et les vêtements des acteurs. *En ayant découvert le plan d'évasion, T-Bag contraint les autres détenus à l'intégrer dans l'équipe qui compte désormais et malgré elle 5 membres. Galerie photo Image:106-009.jpg‎|Paul Kellerman fait chanter Adam Diamond pour assassiner Burrows. Image:106-010a.jpg|Veronica reçoit un coup de fil de sa secrétaire l'informant des appels incessants de Nick Savrinn. Image:106-020.jpg|Nick ne comprend pas les craintes de Veronica. Image:106-078a.jpg|La vie de Geary est menacée ! Image:106-099a.jpg|Michael est heureux que son plan se déroule correctement. Image:106-125a.jpg|T-Bag a découvert le petit secret de Michael...